je saigne encore
by ange-noire
Summary: ...


La respiration haletante je regardais la fille que j'avais toujours  
considérait comme ma meilleure amie, la fille belle et intelligente qui  
avait fait chavirer mon cœur des les premières minutes... un jour je lui  
avais avouer que j'étais amoureux d'elle, que c'était beaucoup plus que de  
l'amitié que je ressentais à son égard... et elle ce qu'elle avait répondu  
c'était que nous étions trop proche pour sortir ensemble... mais je sais  
aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas vrai... ce qui est vrai c'est qu'elle m'a mentis  
à moi, son meilleur ami depuis toujours...  
Ma vie autrefois si joyeuse et gaie est devenue maussade quand elle m'a  
foutu un râteau... et quand j'ai su que ce n'était pas parce qu'on était trop  
proche mais parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre ma vie c'est  
complètement détruite... et là, je là vois traverser le parc en direction du  
lac où elle va le retrouver, lui...  
Je monte les marches pour aller à la tour d'astronomie, et arrivé la bas,  
mon cœur s'enflamme... celui qu'elle aime n'est pas une personnes quelconque...  
c'est Draco Malfoy notre ennemi juré depuis la première année...  
« Il à le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps, il à le droit de respirer  
ton odeur, il à même droit au regards qui le rende plus fort et moi la  
chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur »  
C'est comme un électrochoc, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, mon sang  
jaillit dans mes veines... mes cheveux roux sont hérisser sur ma tête... elle  
nous à mentis pour sortir avec... avec ce pervers...  
Je le vois lui caresser le bas du dos et l'embrasser langoureusement  
respirant son odeur unique à la vanille... ce n'est plus que ce que je peux  
supporter... un autre garçon déjà je n'aurais pas pu mais là... Draco Malfoy,  
lui qui là toujours traiter, rabaisser... s'en est trop pour moi...  
Elle l'aime lui alors que moi elle ne m'aimera jamais... il peut l'embrasser,  
la toucher mais surtout l'aimer alors que moi je ne peux rien faire, juste  
entendre sa voix qui toute la journée m'envahis et me fais continuer à  
vivre... j'ai envie d'hurler mon désespoir mais à quoi cela servirait-il ?  
« Et ça fait mal crois moi une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme regarde en  
toi-même pas l'ombre d'une larme »  
Les larmes aux yeux je regarde la scène qui s'offre à moi... il lui enlève sa  
robe et elle lui sourie... pas un sourire qu'elle adresse à moi où à  
Harry...non, un sourire remplit de tendresse et d'amour...  
C'est douloureux, mon cœur s'enflamme doucement alors que mes yeux brûlent  
sous les larmes qui roulent sur mon visage...  
Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continurer de vivre alors qu'elle ne voit même  
pas mon désespoir... elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui... alors que moi je n'en est  
que pour elle...  
Je prends doucement un canif qui se trouve dans ma poche... à quoi bon  
souffrir avec des larmes, autant souffrir avec du sang... je le dirige vers  
mes veines lentement et doucement et vigoureusement je frotte la lame sur  
ma peau, sur mon bras qui doucement devient rouge... je continue...  
« Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort, tout ce rouge sur mon corps, je  
te blesse dans un dernier effort... »  
Mon sang se propage rapidement sur ma chemise, par terre... je continue... je  
sens la mort s'approcher... elle est douce et belle... un sourire triste et  
narquois peut se lire sur mon visage... je là vois lever la tête vers le ciel  
où plutôt vers la tour d'astronomie... je peux voir l'horreur qui s'affiche  
sur son visage... elle ne prend même pas la peine de se rhabiller, elle court  
à en perdre haleine vers moi... elle est en sous vêtements... je l'aurais au  
moins vu une fois sans habits pour cacher son corps de déesse avant de  
mourir... elle est vraiment magnifique...  
« Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors et toi tu te permet de dire  
encore, encore, je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort mais moi,  
mais moi je suis déjà mort... »  
Draco la rattrape par le bras lui caressant le visage... elle lui souris  
tristement puis se dégage de son étreinte courant...  
Je sais qu'elle l'aime... c'est plus que flagrant... et rien ni personne ne  
pourra changer l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour lui... personne ne pourra changer  
aussi l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle, pour Hermione granger... je l'emmène  
dans ma tombe... je l'emmène dans les ténèbres et sur mon cœur il sera  
toujours graver je t'aime 'mione...  
Elle arrive à mes cotés la respiration saccadée, les larmes allant bon  
train sur son visage... elle s'approche doucement de moi... je m'écroule sur le  
sol dur ne quittant pas son doux regard noisette... elle ne cesse de pleurer...  
elle s'assois à mes cotés... elle est si belle... on dirait un ange... je là  
regarde et douloureusement je lui murmure « je t'aime... »  
Elle pleure de plus belle posant sa tête sur ma poitrine... je lui caresse  
les cheveux, le visage avec ma main où je tenais le canif auparavant... je  
n'aurais jamais cru un jour pouvoir faire cela... je lève doucement les yeux  
et le voit, lui... il baisse la tête et s'éloigne les mains dans les poche  
tandis que moi je me replonge dans le regard triste d'Hermione... et ma vie  
prend fin... je pars en poussière... la fille que j'aime est allongée sur mon  
corps... son nom gravé dans mon cœur... c'est pathétique...  
  
« vala encore un de mes fics !! j'espère que vous avez aimer !! si oui  
laissez moi une review, si non pareille !! kissou » 


End file.
